1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two wire transmitter and, in particular, to an acceleration transmitter for developing and transmitting an analog current signal in response to a cyclic voltage input from a vibration sensor such as a piezoelectric device.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Transmitters which have been used previously with piezoelectric devices to transmit signals proportional to the cyclic output of such devices have commonly been located at some distance from the vibration sensing device. Since the output of such devices is a relatively weak signal, it has been necessary to interconnect the transmitter with the sensing device with a high capacitance, low noise, shielded cable. Even when such precautions are taken, disruptions or movements of the cable frequently generate spurious signals and interfere with a precise detection of the output of the vibration sensing device.